Misty's Big Secret
by Dark Angel Version 4.0
Summary: Misty has a secret. Can you guess what it is?


Author's Notes: Okay everyone, I'm back once again with   
another one of my famous Pokémon Sekkushiaru Roman. I   
actually wouldn't really call this one a Sekkushiaru Roman, but   
more like a joke fanfic in disguise of a Sekkushiaru Roman. Still,   
I hope you like it just as much as you perhaps did the other two I   
have written so far.  
  
This idea came to me after seeing a picture of the Internet at   
a Hentai web site. Don't ask me why after viewing this picture,   
I decided to write this story. I guess maybe my perverted juices   
were flowing after it and this idea just wouldn't get out of my   
head. (Not like that you perverts!!!!),  
  
The idea for this is pretty simple: What if Misty found herself   
starting to fall in love with Ash? Unfortunately, she has a secret   
that she has been keeping from him ever since she first met him.   
One, that if she told him about, might cause him to run away   
from her and never want to have anything to do with her ever   
again. What would she do? Well, that's what this whole story   
is about.  
  
As for Pokémon, it is owned by various companies that I don't   
have a clue as to who they are. I make no claims on any of the   
characters in the story and I know that I can get sued for using   
them without the permission of the creators, so please don't tell   
me that. I'm a poor man with nothing but my computer and various   
anime tapes to keep me entertained.  
  
Since this is a Sekkushiaru Roman, that means that it will   
have sex between the characters involved. Because of that, I   
will say that you should be at least 18 (21 in some areas) to   
read this. If you aren't, then hit that 'Back' button on your browser   
and get out of here now. If you aren't going to, then please read   
this in private and not get caught by your parents. Because if   
you do, then I won't be held responsible for your actions when   
you do get in trouble.  
  
With all that said, let's get this show on the road. . . .  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
A Yaoi Love Story: Misty's Big Secret  
  
By: Dark Angel: Version 4.0   
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Misty, the Gym Leader of the Celadon City Gym, sighed   
softly as she sat across from her best friends in the entire world,   
Ash Ketchum and Brock. Currently, the three of them and their   
Pokémon, Pikachu and Togepi, were sitting in a restaurant in   
the process of getting their supper eaten before settling in for   
the night at the Pokémon Center in Cinawood City. It had been   
a long journey there and they were all looking forward to have   
a good night's sleep, since all of them were really tired. However,   
one of their members would have to face something that they had   
been hiding for quite some time now and they could only hope   
that the others wouldn't shun them like so many before had.  
  
Misty wasn't really eating her supper at the moment. More   
like she was picking at it every now and then, eating just enough   
to satisfy the growling in her stomach. At the moment, she was   
looking at the young gentleman who sitting right across from at   
their table with such a look that it was quite clear that she wasn't   
thinking pure thoughts about the person. In fact, she had to admit   
to herself that she was falling madly in love with the gentleman   
that was sitting across from her rather hard. She was falling in   
love with Ash Ketchum.  
  
It had been rather hard for Misty to admit to herself that she   
was falling in love with him. When she had first met him, she   
had thought that he was a brash idiot who only cared about   
winning at all costs and not that his Pokémon had limits that   
they couldn't surpass no matter how much he wanted it. But,   
as time went on and the more she got to know him, she started   
to see him in a different way. Sure, he was still a brash idiot   
who only wanted to win, but he treated his Pokémon with a   
respect that she had never seen in a trainer before. He treated   
them like they were his family members and he wouldn't let   
anything ever happen to them. It was his compassion for his   
Pokémon that made her slowly start to fall in love with him.  
  
However, Misty knew that she could never love Ash like she   
wanted to. She had a secret that she had been keeping from the   
two boys ever since she was born and if she were to tell him that   
secret, she was afraid that he would shun and make fun of her   
because of it. He would never understand as to why she was so   
different from him and he would probably just laugh his ass off at   
her when he found out.  
  
Misty had dated a boy a few months before she had ever met   
Ash and Brock and had tried desperately to keep her secret safe   
from him. However, she had been in love with him and things   
had gotten a little more serious one night and he had found out   
the horrible truth she had been hiding from him. She would   
never forget the disgusted look that was on his face when he   
told herthat he would never be in love with a freak like her.   
Then, he had left her home and she hadn't seen him again.   
However, her reputation had already been damaged.  
  
The boy had immediately told everyone in the school what   
had happened and she had spent the next few months living in   
ridicule every time she walked on to the campus of her school.   
The boys would call names and throw things at her and the girls   
refused to be around her. That was mainly the reason why she   
had left home, telling her parents and sisters that she was going   
out into the world to become the best water Pokémon trainer   
there ever was as a cover story. She really just wanted to get   
away from all the hassling the others were doing to her.  
  
Her parents and sisters had been very sympathetic towards   
her situation and had allowed her to go. After all, they had been   
keeping her secret as well and would never tell anyone what it   
was. So, with a heavy heart, she packed up a few belongings and   
left Celadon City to make her place in the world away from the   
others. Unfortunately, everything she had been planning for had   
gone to hell and back when she met one Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Hey, Misty, you okay?" she heard Ash suddenly ask her   
with worry in his voice, causing her to jump in surprise. "You've   
hardly touched your food."  
  
"Huh?" she said in confusion, then looked down at her almost   
full plate. "No, I'm fine. I'm just not really hungry right now."  
  
"Are you getting sick?" Ash asked her, still sounding worried.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." Misty replied, waving off the question   
as if it were nothing. "I've just got a lot on mind at the moment."  
  
"Must be something really important if you can't eat." Ash   
said, eyeing her plate strangely.  
  
"Listen, I think I'm going to head back to the Pokémon Center   
and turn in early." Misty said, pushing her plate towards Ash.   
"You can have the rest of my food."  
  
"Misty, you gonna be okay?" Ash asked seriously, his eyes   
going from the plate of delicious food to Misty's face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Misty said, giving Ash her trademark   
smile. "Once I get a good night's rest, I'll be back to hassling   
you in no time."  
  
"Good night, Misty." Ash said, going back to his food in a   
matter of seconds.  
  
"Hope you feel better, Misty." Brock said, his eyes currently   
on the young waitress that had served them and not really on her.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu said, waving to Misty with his paw.  
  
"Ash, could you feed Togepi and bring him back with you   
when you're finished?" Misty asked, looking at the cute Pokémon   
that was looking up at her worriedly.  
  
"Sure." Ash replied with a mouth full of food. "No problem."  
  
"Thanks, Ash." Misty said, though she really wanted to say, "I   
love you, Ash."  
  
With that, Misty gathered up her bag and left the restaurant,   
heading towards the Pokémon Center.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Misty sighed softly, as she tested the water in the bath. It   
was just right. Exactly hot enough that it wouldn't burn her   
when she got into it, but just warm enough that she could stay in it   
for quite some time without it getting uncomfortable. After all,   
she hadn't had a true bath-the kind where she used soap and   
shampoo to get her body squeaky clean-in a couple of weeks. It   
had mainly been cold baths taken in a nearby river early in the   
morning when none of the others would see her and find out her   
terrible secret.  
  
Sighing once again, Misty stood up and walked over to the   
bathroom door. She shut it and locked it up tightly, testing it to   
make sure that neither Ash or Brock could walk in on her by   
accident. Once she was satisfied that they wouldn't be able to   
do so, she turned back around and stood in front of the mirror   
that hung over the sink. She immediately reached up and pulled   
the red suspenders that held up her blue jeans shorts off her   
shoulders, letting them fall down to the floor. The yellow shirt   
and white cotton bra she was wearing quickly joined her   
suspenders on the floor.  
  
Cupping her breasts in her hands, she hefted them a little bit   
and looked at them critically in the mirror. They had to be at   
least a 'B' cup and were still growing. In fact, judging by her   
estimates, she would need a bigger bra in a few months if they   
kept growing. However, that was fine with her, because at least   
they let her know that she was turning into a fine specimen of a   
women that any guy would be glad to look at. Too bad she   
couldn't ever let a guy get close to her, lest they were to find   
out her secret.  
  
"I might as well get this over with." Misty said to no one in   
particular, with a small sigh of disappointment.  
  
Letting go of her breasts, she reached down and unbuttoned   
her blue jeans shorts. Unzipping them, she pulled them off to   
reveal the white cotton panties with the Pikachu design all over   
them that she was wearing. Steeling up her nerve, she hooked   
her fingers into the waistband and pulled them down as well.   
She looked down at the small tuft of dusty red hair that covered   
her area, but it was what wasn't there that made her feel really   
sad. With a determined look on her face, she reached down   
in-between her legs and pulled the two pieces of tape off that   
were hiding her true secret, releasing what most certainly   
appeared to be a male penis from its hiding place and allowing   
it to hang freely between her legs.  
  
This was Misty's big secret. The secret that she was afraid   
to tell Ash and Brock about, because she was scared that they   
would treat her the way that guy she had been in love with had.   
I mean, after all, how do you tell a guy that from the waist   
down, you were part guy as well? She just couldn't do it, no   
matter how many times she wanted to do it and get it over with.   
She just couldn't handle having them treat her like a freak like   
all the others had.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Misty had been the pride and joy of her mother and father   
when they found out that her mother was pregnant with her. Little   
did they know the trouble that she was going to cause them in the   
long run. Firstly, she was over three weeks overdue and then   
when she was born, everyone thought she was boy. However,   
during routine tests, they found that Misty was found to have   
more female hormones than male. As far as the doctors could   
tell, technically she was female, but was in possession of a male   
penis.  
  
The doctor's had talked with Misty's parents about how they   
weren't in possession of their first male child, but were instead in   
possession of another girl with a male penis. They had discussed   
with her parents the option of allowing them to give her a sex   
change operation so she could at least have the semblance of   
female genitalia. However, her parents had been adamant about   
leaving their child as she was and loving her no matter what sex   
she had.  
  
So, Misty had grown up all of her life being three quarters girl,   
while always having the reminder that she was somewhat male   
hanging right between her legs. She had always hidden that little   
reminder that she was different from the other girls by not getting   
naked in front of anyone or wearing underwear that didn't show   
off her bulge too much. It really got worse when she entered puberty   
and started to get erections when she noticed a cute guy. She had   
solved that problem by taping her penis between her legs, but it   
hadn't been easily.  
  
Firstly, the tape she had used first itched like crazy after a   
couple of hours and made everyone stare at her strangely   
when she started to scratch herself down there like a guy would   
do. Secondly, it became rather painful to her when she found   
herself getting aroused by a guy and got an erection. She mainly   
solved the first problem by finding a roll of tape that didn't make   
her itch if she wore it all day long, though she never did solve the   
second problem. Mainly she learned to ignore the pain that she   
had when she got an erection until it finally went away.  
  
Still, she always knew she was different from everybody else.   
Her parents always treated her like one of the girls and never   
treated her like she was different from everybody else. Her   
sisters also treated her like one of the girls and did as much with   
as they could with her. But, they would never bathe with her like   
they did with each other until they got old enough to bathe by   
themselves. So, she usually always bathed by herself.  
  
Still, she was a freak and by now, probably everyone in   
Celadon City knew that she was. That was why she was glad   
that she was on this adventure with Ash and Brock, even if it   
made things more difficult because her little problem. After all,   
how could she tell them that the 'guy' things they always talked   
about could apply to her just as much as them, all because of   
one not so little thing hanging between her legs? It was never   
easy and it made it worse that she was traveling with two guys.  
  
If she had been traveling by herself, like she had planned to   
do, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out her   
secret. But, she was and she had to do things differently around   
them. Of course, bathing and using the bathroom were easy,   
since they respected her privacy enough not to peek on her. It   
was harder when they did things like go to the beach and she   
had to wear a bathing suit.   
  
Still, she wouldn't change anything that had happened to her   
since she had started on this adventure with them. She had   
learned a lot of things and seen a lot of Pokémon as well. Plus,   
she had fallen in love with a totally great guy that would never   
know the truth about her feelings or her secret either. Someday,   
someday she would tell Ash her feelings about him and even   
reveal her secret to him and hope that he wouldn't shun her, but   
love her for who she is and not what she is.  
  
She just hoped that someday would come very soon. . . .  
  
~~~}~~@  
  
Misty sank her tired body into the bathtub and let the warm   
water seep into her tired muscles. Once she was totally relaxed   
enough, she grabbed up the bar of soap she had bought recently   
and began to scrub her dirty body off. She could have sworn   
that she had scrubbed away an entire island of dirt off her body   
by the time she was finished washing. With that done, she pulled   
the red tie out of her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders.   
After all, she had washed her body off. She might as well do her   
head as well.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head underwater and   
let the water seep into her scalp. Coming back up, the water   
cascaded off her head and body and picked up the small bottle   
of shampoo that the Nurse Joy had provided to her as   
commodities. She squeezed a dollop of it into her hand and   
began to massage it into her scalp, working up a good lather in   
her hair. Once she had finished that, she sunk her head back   
under the water and let the water wash all the shampoo out of   
her hair.  
  
Misty shampooed and condition her hair two more times,   
until it felt clean to her. With that finally completed, she pulled   
the plug out and let the dirty out and refilled it with clean water.   
Once the tub was full again, she sat back in the tub and just   
relaxed. It had been so long since she had a chance to use   
facilities like this that she tended to overindulge herself when   
they had a chance to stop at a place like this.  
  
"The only way that this could be better was if Ash was in the   
bathtub with me." Misty said to herself with a small sigh.  
  
She had had several dreams as of late where she had been   
just a normal girl with the normal set of female genitalia and   
that Ash loved her just as much as she did him. She let him   
play with her female genitalia for as long as he wanted to,   
reveling in the sensations that his ministrations produced in   
her. Of course, she always woke up before she could ever   
experience a true female orgasm and usually cried into her   
pillow when she found herself with a raging hard-on instead.  
  
Misty groaned loudly when she felt her penis rise to the   
occasion when her thoughts turned to Ash. Of course, she had   
masturbated before, especially when her thoughts about Ash   
became too much for her to handle. Unfortunately, she hated the   
feelings that she had when she did that, so she never did it except   
on very rare occasions. Now, it seemed like she was going to   
have to do it to relieve the tension she was feeling at the moment.  
  
Grasping her seven inch hard member in her hands, she   
began to stroke it with practiced ease. As she did this, she   
allowed her mind to drift into the fantasies that she had had about   
Ash on occasion. In her fantasy, Ash didn't shun her because she   
was freak and loved her for who she was. At the moment, he   
was currently in-between her legs and had her member in his   
mouth. He was bobbing his head up and down and swirling his   
tongue around the tip of it like she always dreamed that he would   
do to her.  
  
"Oh, Ash." Misty moaned out, stroking her member faster.   
"Don't tease me. Please. . . .please make me cum."  
  
"Anything you ask of me, I shall do." she swore she heard   
Ash say, picking up his pace on her member.  
  
Ash picked up his pace on her member in her fantasy and   
Misty's stroking became furious, as she felt her balls draw up   
into her body. She was so close. Any second now and she   
would come.  
  
With one long sustained moan of passion, Misty came with a   
fury that she never knew before. Her penis shot out jet after jet   
of hot sticky cum all over the wall of the bathtub. When the last   
spasms of her orgasm faded away, Misty collapsed back into the   
tub with a sigh of satisfaction, releasing her already shrinking   
member from her hand. It was when her sex-hazed mind finally   
returned back to normal that she put her face into her hands and   
began to sob loudly.  
  
"Oh, Ash." she cried out in desperation. "How could you   
ever love a freak like me. The minute you were to see this   
abomination between my legs, you would run off as fast as   
you could just to get away from me. I might as well just give   
up on this foolish hope of mine and go back home."  
  
Misty sat in the bathtub for a few minutes and finished   
crying her eyes out. Once she was done, she pulled her weary   
body of the tub and pulled the stopper out. While the water   
was draining out, she picked up a washrag and wetted it down   
enough to scrub all her cum off the bathroom wall. Once she   
was satisfied that no traces were left, she picked up a nearby   
towel and dried off. With that done, she picked up the panties   
among the pile of clothes she had brought in there before and   
began the meticulous work of hiding her penis   
once again.  
  
Misty decided against taping it up tonight, because she might   
need to restroom in the middle of the night and would probably   
pee all over herself is she had to fool around getting the tape off.   
She tucked her member between her legs like she normally did   
and slipped her panties on. Once she was satisfied she didn't   
have any noticeable bulge, she pulled on her pajamas and left   
the bathroom. She climbed wearily into her bed and thought   
about Ash one more time. Like before, the thought him rejecting   
her brought tears to her eyes and she cried herself to sleep   
before she knew it.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Misty woke up later on in the middle of the night with a   
small groan. Her bladder was pulsing loudly in order to let   
her know that she needed to answer a call of nature. Groaning   
again, she rolled out of her bed and trudged her way towards   
the bathroom, only pausing long enough to see that Ash, Pikachu,   
and Togepi were asleep in one bed and Brock was snoring   
softly in the other and also seeing that it was nearly three o'clock   
in the morning. Her bladder pulsed even more frantically to let   
her know that she if she didn't go soon, she would make a mess   
on herself. So, she stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door   
behind herself, but not bothering to lock it at all.  
  
Walking over to the toilet bowl, she lifted the lid up and   
dropped her pajama bottoms and panties. Grabbing her   
member in her hands, she proceeded to do her business. She   
had to admit-through her sleep-addled brain-that even though   
she peed standing up, she had managed to at least get the two   
guys to put the seat down after they were done using the restroom   
in order to keep up her cover that she was a normal girl. Though,   
the guys had the better advantage of being able to just piss   
standing up. She couldn't even imagine having to squat to take a   
piss like a normal girl would have to do. It was about the only   
advantage to having a penis she could find at the moment.  
  
Misty quickly finished up her business and shook her penis   
in order to get the last little drops out. When she was done   
with that, she flushed the toilet and did a shuffle over to the   
sink to wash her hands. When she was finished with that, she   
bent down to lift up her panties and pajama bottoms.   
Unfortunately, she caught something out of the corner of her eye   
and quickly stood upright to face whoever was there. However,   
who was standing there was the one person in the entire world   
that she didn't want to catch her like this. It was none other   
than Ash Ketchum himself.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Ash had woken up shortly after Misty had entered the   
bathroom with the need to answer his own call of nature. He   
had been in the middle of the most interesting dream of his   
lifetime when it had occurred and it was quite understandably   
upset. Grumbling his way out of bed, he made his way towards   
the bathroom.  
  
When he got to the bathroom door, he heard the sound of   
someone in the process of using the bathroom themselves and   
groaned. A quick look back let him determine that it was Misty   
who was missing from her bed. If that girl didn't hurry up and   
finish in there soon, he was gonna barge in there whether she   
was finished or not and do his business. After all, when you gotta   
go, you gotta go.  
  
He waited a couple of minutes, but the pressure on his bladder   
became too intense. He didn't care if Misty was done or not, he   
had to go. Reaching up, he slid the bathroom door open and was   
greeted with a sight that immediately sobered up his sleep-filled   
mind. Misty was standing there, in the process of shaking off   
what appeared to him to be a very male penis.  
  
No way! This couldn't be real. Reaching up, he rubbed his   
eyes a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things,   
but it was still there as plain as the nose on his face. Watching   
in muted awe, he saw Misty flush the toilet and shuffle over to   
the sink to wash her hands. When she was done with that, she   
bent down and got ready to pull her panties and pajamas back   
up. However, she must of realized that someone was watching   
her because she suddenly stood back up and turned to face him.   
However, the only thing Ash's eyes were focused on was the   
thing that was currently resting between her legs.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
"Ash." Misty said in shocked voice, noticing where his eyes   
were currently located. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Misty." Ash said in a strangled voice, coming into the   
bathroom and shutting the door behind him. "Is that thing for   
real?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Misty said, feeling the tears come to her eyes   
before she could stop them. "I was born with male genitalia   
instead of female ones. My parents didn't have the heart to give   
me a sex change operation, so I've had to hide this little secret all   
my life. So, just go ahead and call me a freak of nature and then   
run away like every other person in my life who has found out my  
secret."  
  
Misty bowed her head and waited for Ash to start his taunts   
and teases. However, she was surprised when Ash walked up to   
where she was standing and lifted her face up so she was looking   
right at him. She gasped in surprise when she saw that he was   
actually smiling at her. Why wasn't he calling her a freak and   
running away? She didn't understand this at all.  
  
"Misty, this is great." Ash said in an awed voice.  
  
"Huh?" Misty said in confusion.  
  
"Misty, you've been keeping this secret for so long, that I   
guess that I can tell you a secret that I've been keeping as   
well." Ash said seriously, though he was smiling the entire   
time he was saying it.  
  
"W-W-Wh-Wh-What secret is that?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
"Misty, I'm gay." Ash replied.   
  
"What?!?!?!" Misty asked, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"I'm gay." Ash repeated. "I've been gay for nearly two years   
now."  
  
"But how?!?!" Misty asked in confusion. "Why?!?!?!"  
  
"I don't honestly know." Ash replied with a shrug of his   
shoulders. "All I know is that I don't get aroused when I   
look at girls. Only guys make me feel aroused."  
  
"How many people know you're gay?" Misty asked, starting   
to get into the conversation now.  
  
"Well, Brock knows, because I told him I had a crush on   
him." Ash replied. "He's okay with it, but he's not gay like I   
am so I have no chance of getting with him. Pikachu knows,   
of course, because he caught me jerking off once and moaning   
out Brock's name when I came. He doesn't care that I like guys   
instead of girls. And now, you know that I'm gay. Not even   
my own mother knows that I like guys and that's only because   
I haven't found a way to tell her yet."  
  
"But how is that great for me?" Misty asked, remembering   
back to what Ash had said when he saw the truth about her.  
  
"Misty, come off it. I know you have a crush on me." Ash   
said jokingly, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I noticed the   
times that you would look at me when you didn't think I was   
looking out of the corner of my eyes. Plus, I woke up one night   
and heard you moaning my name out in your sleep. It was kind   
of easy to figure out that you had feelings for me."  
  
"You jerk." Misty said, rapping Ash lightly on his skull.   
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew I had a crush on you."  
  
"Honestly, how could I tell you that I was gay and destroy   
your spirits like that." Ash said, rubbing his head. "I mean, if   
you couldn't trust me with this," he said, pointing at her penis,   
"how could you understand that I was gay."  
  
"So, what does that mean for us now?" Misty asked   
curiously. "I mean, you know that I have a dick and you know   
that I have feelings for you. Do you want to have a relationship   
with me?"  
  
"I don't know." Ash answered truthfully. "I mean, I've   
always seen you as a girl, but finding out that you have dick   
kinda makes me interested in you."  
  
"Could you imagine being with a freak like me?!?!?!" Misty   
spat out with so much venom in her voice that it made Ash   
wince in sympathy.  
  
"Hey," Ash said, hugging Misty lightly, "we're both freaks   
and we freaks gotta stick together."  
  
"Ash. . . ." Misty whispered out, the tears that had formed   
in her eyes from before flowing freely now. "I love you."  
  
It took Ash a few minutes to answer Misty, because he was   
warring with himself inside of his head. On one point, Misty   
was technically a girl in all respects except one. It was the   
fact that she had male sexual organs instead of female ones   
that made him look at her in a new light. Maybe he could love   
her because she was different like he was. After all, hadn't he   
said that freaks such as him and her should stick together. It   
was with that thought that Ash made his final decision.  
  
"I love you too, Misty." Ash whispered back after what   
seemed like an eternity to Misty.  
  
Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and allowed   
him to hug her, while she cried into his shoulder. Finally, the   
tears dried up and pulled her head up to look into Ash's eyes.   
Before either one of them knew it, they were kissing each other   
passionately, their tongues dueling within each other's mouths.   
Ash, at first, was put off by the thought that he was kissing a girl,   
but he kept reminding himself that Misty was only part girl and   
the kiss seemed to get easier for him.  
  
As for Misty, she was in absolute heaven. This was the   
culmination of every dream, every desire, that she had ever had   
and they were all coming true in that one instant. All she could   
do at the moment was moan into the kiss and pull Ash's body   
closer to hers. She just allowed the sensations from Ash's kiss   
to flow throughout her entire body.  
  
Ash, on the other hand, was continuing to war with the fact   
that Misty wasn't truly a full-blown girl. It was especially hard   
for him to imagine that when Misty broke the kiss with him and   
unbuttoned her pajama shirt, revealing the rise of two perfect   
breasts underneath. It was only the fact that her manhood was   
already starting to grow hard and was pressing against his own   
covered one.  
  
"Ash. . . ." Misty moaned out softly, removing her shirt and   
cupping her breasts in her hands. "I know it's kind of hard not   
to imagine me as nothing but a girl because I have breasts, but   
if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I won't force myself   
upon you."  
  
It was at this instant that Ash realized how stupid he was   
being. He could clearly see the hurt look that Misty was holding   
in her eyes just behind the rest of her emotions. Just because   
Misty possessed a set breasts didn't make her any less of a man   
in his eyes. It was all just a matter of semantics if one looked   
at it the right way.  
  
"No, Misty." Ash said, resting his head against Misty's   
shoulder. "I want to continue. I want to go all the way with   
you and only you."  
  
Misty sighed softly when she felt Ash start to kiss and nibble   
the hollow of her shoulder, while he brought his hands up to   
cup her breasts. Misty moaned lightly when he began to run his   
fingers in a circular pattern over her nipples, making them harden   
instantly. It felt so wonderful and the fact that it was Ash doing   
it only made it even more perfect.  
  
Ash was in a quandary at the moment. He wanted to make   
love to Misty and he wanted to do it now. However, going at it in   
the middle of the bathroom floor wasn't exactly the best place to   
have your first sexual experience and they certainly couldn't do it   
in the bedroom with Brock sleeping there as well. He could wake   
up and catch them in the middle of the act and wonder what the hell   
they were doing.  
  
"Misty," Ash said in a soft voice, still rubbing her nipples   
lightly, "I want to keep going with you, but don't you think that   
having sex in the bathroom is kind of wrong?"  
  
Misty allowed Ash's words soak into her passion-fogged   
brain and she had to admit to herself that he did make a lot of   
sense. She certainly didn't want to make love on the cold hard   
floor of the bathroom. She reached down took Ash's hands from   
her breasts, getting a groan of disappoint from him in the process,   
so she could hold them in her own.  
  
"You're right, Ash." Misty replied softly. "But where can   
we go? I certainly don't want to make love to you in the same   
room that Brock's in. So, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Well, we could go out and try to find one of the treatment   
rooms that isn't be used at the moment." Ash said. "Nurse Joy   
is probably asleep, so she wouldn't bother us, and we could   
lock the door so no one would walk in on us accidentally."  
  
"I like that idea, Ash." Misty said, smiling at him. "Sometimes   
you're not as dumb as you seem."  
  
"Gee." Ash said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot."  
  
Misty quickly threw her pajamas back on haphazardly,   
which meant she had to cram her still hard penis back into the   
tight confines of the panties she wore. Once she was all dressed,   
Ash took her hand and started to lead her out of the bedroom.   
They both paused in terror when they heard Pikachu moan out in   
his sleep, but he just turned over in the bed and continued sleeping.   
With that fright out of the way, the two of them left their bedroom   
and went in search of an empty room to use.  
  
They managed to find an unused treatment in a matter of   
minutes. The two of them snuck inside and Ash closed the   
door behind them, locking it and testing it to make sure that no   
one could come inside. Once he was sure that it was safe, he   
turned around to face Misty once again.  
  
"Now, where were we?" he asked in as seductive a voice as   
possible.  
  
"I think you were kissing my neck and running your fingers   
over my nipples." Misty replied in a sultry voice.  
  
"That's as good as a place as any to continue from." Ash   
said and pulled Misty into his arms.  
  
The two of them kissed each other passionately once again   
and allowed their tongues to mingle with each other, while Ash   
quickly unbuttoned Misty's pajama shirt and pulled it off. He   
tossed into the air and let it land wherever it did and his own   
pajama shirt soon joined hers. Reaching his hands up, he   
cupped her breasts once again and began to massage her nipples.  
  
Misty moaned softly, feeling the sensations that had started to   
fade away return in full force. She reveled in the feeling of Ash's   
rough fingers flicking back and forth across her nipples. It was   
like nothing she had ever felt before and it immediately made her   
penis grow hard once again and strain against the tight confines   
of her panties.  
  
Ash finally ended his kiss with Misty for a much needed   
breath of fresh air and then replaced his right hand with his lips,   
drawing the hardened little nub into his mouth. Misty moaned   
much more loudly now, as he proceeded to suckle on it gently   
and flick his tongue back and forth over it. When he had teased   
that nipple enough, he moved over and proceeded to do the same   
thing with it's mate.  
  
Misty was in heaven. She had never imagined having Ash do   
what he was doing at the moment would make her feel so good.   
If she been a normal girl, she probably would have been soaking   
wet down there at the moment. However, she wasn't and her   
manhood was so hard that it was starting to get painful.  
  
"Ash. . . .please." Misty moaned out, tangling her fingers in   
his hair and trying to push him down to where she needed him   
the most.  
  
Ash immediately got the idea of what she wanted. He   
released Misty's nipple from his mouth and began to moved   
down her body, planting kisses along her stomach until he   
reached her waist and the top of her pajama bottoms. Hooking   
his fingers into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and her   
panties, he rapidly pulled them and had to jerk his head back in   
order to keep her seven inch hard-on from smacking him in the   
face. Misty eagerly stepped out of the rest of her clothing and   
stood before him in all her naked glory.  
  
Ash gulped and looked at Misty's manhood in muted wonder.   
He had seen Brock's penis before when they had bathed together   
a couple of times, but this was the first time that he had ever   
seen one in a sexual situation. He nervously reached his hand   
up and grasp the shaft, running his fingers over the silky   
smoothness of the length. Misty just moaned loudly and threw   
her head back in ecstasy, feeling her knees turn to jelly.  
  
"Oh, Ash. . . ." Misty managed to get out between moans.  
  
Ash smiled at the positive response he got from Misty and   
decided to just go all the way. He stood up, still stroking her   
manhood lightly, and led her back towards the bed. He   
managed to get her to sit down on it, which was a good thing   
since she felt like her legs were going to give out on her any   
second.  
  
"Spread your legs for me, Misty." Ash said softly.  
  
Misty eagerly spread her legs and Ash kneeled down in-  
between them, taking his hand off of her manhood to grasp her   
rear end and kneed the soft flesh of her butt. Misty groaned in   
disappointment at the loss of sensation on her penis, but she   
totally lost it when he put his lips on the head and began to run   
his tongue over it. Her hips began to jerk uncontrollably in time   
with Ash's licking and she reached up to her breasts in order to   
play with her nipples.  
  
Ash finally decided that he had teased the head of Misty's   
penis enough with his tongue. So, he took a deep breath and   
plunged down on her manhood, taking the entire length down his   
throat and causing Misty to gasp in surprise. Ash brought his   
mouth back up to the tip of her penis and then plunged down on   
it again, swirling his tongue around the entire length of it.  
  
This continued on for what seemed like an eternity to Misty.   
Ash sucked and licked on Misty's shaft greedily, thoroughly   
enjoying the taste of it in his mouth. For Misty, she was   
desperately trying to keep from blowing her load prematurely   
down Ash's velvety throat. It wasn't easy and she could already   
feel her balls drawing up into her body in preparation of her   
orgasm. She began to grunt deeply and severely tried to hold   
on, but she knew she had no hope of doing so.  
  
"Ash. . . ." Misty moaned out. "Get. . . .away. . . .I'm. . . .  
going. . . .to. . . .cum. . . ."  
  
However, Ash didn't move and Misty finally felt her release   
crumble away. With a long sustained moan of satisfaction,   
Misty shot blast after blast of hot sperm down Ash's throat.   
Ash sucked it up greedily and when she finally collapsed back   
on the bed in exhaustion, he released her shrinking manhood   
from his mouth and lick his lips in order to get the little bit of   
cum that had dribbled out of his mouth. With that done, he   
crawled his way up onto the bed and rested his head against   
Misty's heaving chest.  
  
"How did I do?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That was incredible, my love." Misty said after she had   
managed to catch her breath. "I've never felt anything like that   
before."  
  
"It's not over yet, you know." Ash said, grinding his own   
covered manhood against Misty's leg.  
  
"I know." Misty said and wrapped her arms around Ash's   
neck, kissing him passionately.  
  
Misty wasn't put off by the fact that Ash's mouth still tasted   
like her cum. After all, she planned to have a mouthful of Ash's   
cum very soon. As the two of them kissed, Misty rolled the two   
of them so that Ash was now resting on the bed and she was   
resting on top of him. With that settled, Misty released Ash's   
sweet lips from her kiss and proceeded to kiss her way down his   
neck and chest.  
  
When Misty's reached the nipples on Ash's chest, she began   
to kiss and lick them. Ash just groaned loudly and ran his   
fingers through her hair. Misty, however, was more drawn to   
the tent that had sprung up in Ash's pajama bottoms. Releasing   
his nipple from her mouth, she began to plant tiny butterfly kisses   
down his chest and stomach until she finally reached the edge of   
his pants. Reaching her hand up, she began to lightly stroke his   
bulge through the fabric.  
  
"Misty, don't tease me. Please. . . .please make me cum."   
Ash groaned out in desperation.  
  
Misty giggled lightly when she thought back to how Ash's   
words echoed her own when she had been masturbating earlier   
on in that evening. Deciding not to tease Ash anymore, Misty   
reached up and yanked his pajamas and boxer shorts down,   
letting them pool around his feet. With the last stitch of his   
clothing gone, Ash's six inch hard on sprung up in front of her   
face.  
  
"You've got a nice penis, Ash." Misty said with a little giggle.  
  
Showing that she was more bold than Ash was, Misty   
immediately wrapped her lips around his penis and began to suck   
and lick on his shaft like a ravenous beast. Ash just threw his   
head back and groaned loudly, bucking his hips in time with   
Misty's sucking. Now, Misty had never given a blow job to   
anyone before, but subscribed to the theory that there was no   
such thing as a bad blow job. And judging from the amount of   
groaning that he was doing at the moment, she was doing a very   
good job at it.  
  
Ash was in absolute heaven. The way that Misty was   
sucking on his manhood was driving him in an absolute frenzy   
of sexual passion. He tried desperately to hold back, but since   
this was his very first blow job, his control wasn't the best ever.   
With a mighty groan, Ash shoved his member deep down Misty's   
throat and blasted the back of her mouth with jet after jet of hot   
sperm. Misty greedily sucked it down, enjoying the taste of it   
immensely. After all, it was the product of her love for Ash and   
she would swallow it any time he asked her to do so.  
  
Ash let out one more might groan and then collapsed back on   
the bed. Misty released his shrinking member from her mouth   
and crawled up the bed to rest her body against Ash's, her head   
resting against his shoulder. She brought her hand up and began   
to lightly run it up and down his cheek before she kissed him on   
the nose.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that, my love." Misty said in a soft voice.  
  
"I did." Ash said with a nod of his head. "I don't think this   
night could have gone any better than it already has."  
  
"There's still something else we can do. That is if you're up   
to it." Misty said, grinding her hardening manhood against his   
side.  
  
"I think you're right." Ash said, rolling over in the bed so   
that he was resting on all fours with his butt pointed right at   
her. "Take my virginity and make yours, now and forever."  
  
"Whatever you ask, so shall I do." Misty said, positioning   
herself so she was resting on her knees right behind Ash.  
  
Misty reached between her legs and stroked her shaft a   
couple of time to make sure that it was properly hardened   
enough, running her other hand over Ash's rear end. Once she   
was sure that she was hard enough, she took the tip of her penis   
and pressed it to the entrance of Ash's anus. Pushing forward   
slowly, she felt the tip of penis disappear into the depths of his   
anal cavity before she was totally stopped by the tightness of it.  
  
"This may hurt a little." Misty warned him.  
  
"I'm prepared for it." Ash said, looking over his shoulder   
at her. "Do it."  
  
Misty nodded and pressed forward at hard as she could. For   
a few seconds, it didn't look like her penis was going to go any   
further than it already had, but finally his anal cavity gave way   
and she sank herself into him all the way to the hilt. She stopped   
for a couple of minutes to allow Ash the chance to get used to   
the new intruder and to allow herself the chance to revel in the   
sensation of her lover being wrapped around her manhood like   
she had always dreamed of in her kinkiest fantasies. When Ash   
began to grind his ass against her pelvis, she drew out of him   
slightly and push back in, setting up a slow and steady rhythm   
that would allow her to keep her endurance up.  
  
"Oh, Misty." Ash groaned out. "You feel so good inside   
of me. Keep going."  
  
Misty just moaned loudly and continued to pump away at   
Ash's anus. As she pounded away inside of him, she reached   
down underneath him and grabbed his manhood in her hand,   
stroking in time with her pumping. It was almost enough to   
make him loose control once again, but he managed to hang   
on.  
  
Misty and Ash continued their passionate lovemaking for   
nearly an hour, but soon Misty felt her control slipping away.   
She began to speed up her pumping and stroking until she felt   
herself on the brink of her orgasm. With another long-sustained   
moan, Misty's hips jerked several time as she pumped load after   
load inside of his anus. Even as she came, she continued to   
pump on Ash's manhood until he finally lost control and came as   
well, shooting his load all over the bed.  
  
When they were finally finished, the two of them collapsed   
side-by-side on the bed, totally spent. They barely had enough   
energy to whisper sweet words of love in each other's ear before  
they passed out unconscious. However, as they passed out, the  
two of them moved into a more comfortable position that had   
Ashresting his head against Misty's chest and his hand lightly   
strokingMisty's penis. Misty just held Ash in her arms and   
dreamed of the night they had spent together and the many more   
that would come later on.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Later on that morning, both Ash and Misty awoke at the same   
time just in time to see the sun just starting to come out from   
behind the nearby mountains. They both felt totally alive in a   
way that they had never felt before. It was almost an exhilarating   
experience when they both realized what had occurred to them   
only hours before was really real and not just some vivid dream   
that they had both experienced.  
  
"Good morning, my love." Misty said softly, nuzzling her face   
against his chest lightly.  
  
"Good morning, Misty." Ash said back, running his fingers   
through her hair.  
  
"Last night was incredible." Misty said, stretching out on the   
bed like a contented cat before she turned over to lay on top of   
Ash's body. "Almost like a dream."  
  
"But it wasn't a dream." Ash said, kissing her lightly on the   
nose.  
  
"I know it wasn't." Misty said teasingly, swatting him on his   
shoulder in a playful manner. "It just feels like it was."  
  
"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Ash said and pulled   
her even closer to him and proceeded to kiss her passionately.  
  
Misty sighed softly into the kiss and kissed him back,   
running her tongue along his in an erotic manner. Ash continued   
to kiss Misty, until the two of them finally had to break apart for   
air. While they were breathing in the much deserved air, Ash   
moved them around so that Misty's back was resting against his   
chest and his manhood was resting against her butt.  
  
"Ash. . . ." Misty said in confusion, looking back towards   
him to try and see him.  
  
"Don't worry, Misty." Ash whispered into her ear. "You   
made me feel so good last night, that I want to return the favor   
to you. That is, if you don't mind?"  
  
"I don't mind Ash." Misty said, leaning back into him and   
grinding her butt along his rapidly hardening manhood. "I've   
wanted you to do this to me for a long time now."  
  
"Then, let me take you to heaven, my love." Ash said,  
remembering those words from some movie that Misty had   
dragged him and Brock to see with her.  
  
Misty let out a little giggle at the corny way that line sounded   
coming from Ash's lips, but her giggle turned into a light moan   
when he cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his fingers   
over her nipples and nibbled her ear lightly. Misty continued   
her moaning, as Ash's fingers brought her nipples to their most   
hardened points. She could feel her own manhood starting to   
hardened somewhat from her own arousal.  
  
Ash played with Misty's nipples for several minutes,   
alternating between lightly stroking his fingertips over them   
and tweaking them until they were as hard as little pebbles. Added   
to the fact that he continued to plant little kisses all over her ear   
and neck and it was enough to drive Misty insane. She needed   
Ash and she needed him now.  
  
"Ash. . . ." Misty moaned out in a desperate voice.   
"Please. . . ."  
  
Ash nodded and laid the two of them down side-by-side,   
still administering his ministrations to her breasts. He positioned   
his manhood at her anal entrance and pushed against it slightly,   
causing Misty to tense up expectantly. He knew that his entrance   
would probably hurt Misty as much as he did him the first time,   
so he was trying to prepare her for it.  
  
"This may hurt a little." Ash cautioned her, whispering it   
lightly into her ear.  
  
"I know, but I don't care." Misty moaned back. "Take me,   
Ash. Make me yours."  
  
Ash nodded and began to slowly into Misty's anal cavity.   
Like himself, Misty's anus refused the foreign invader that was   
trying to enter it. However, the force of Ash's pushing against   
Misty's anus was finally too much and his penis slipped into her   
in one, clean stroke. Misty winced a little at the first penetration,   
but as it entered her further, she moaned in delight at the feel of   
his warm meat inside of her.  
  
Ash waited a couple minutes for Misty to get to the new   
intrusion inside of her body and once he was sure that she was   
used to it, he pulled slowly back until he had just the tip inside   
and slowly pushed forward again. While Ash was establishing   
his own rhythm, Misty was reaching up to fondle her breasts and   
nipples in her hands. When Ash began to move himself faster   
inside of her, it was enough stimulus to cause Misty to begin to   
moan loudly.  
  
For a very long time, Ash continued his steady pumping   
inside of Misty's anal cavity and listened to Misty's moaning,   
as she fondled herself with a passion all her own. Soon,   
however, he felt his resistance starting to crumble down around   
him, but he tried to hold on as best he could. Unfortunately, his   
resistance crumbled down around himself and with a grunt, he   
blasted several loads of hot cum up Misty's anus.  
  
During this time, Misty could feel Ash steadily losing control.   
Knowing that there was no way in hell that she would come   
along with him unless she did something for herself, she quit   
playing with her breasts and reached down to grasp her harden   
penis in her hand. She began to quickly stroke herself in time   
with Ash's pumping. Soon, she too began to feel herself coming   
close to having an orgasm. When Ash started to cum inside of her,   
she began to stroke herself faster and faster until with a loud moan   
of pleasure, she shot spurt after spurt of hot cum on the sheets of   
the bed they were making love on.  
  
Once the two of them finished cumming together, they   
collapsed on the sticky wet sheet in exhaustion. Ash barely   
had enough strength to pull his manhood out of Misty's ass, but   
he finally managed to do so and pulled her into his arms. With   
another passionate kiss between the two of them, they settled   
down together in each other's arms and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Several hours later, when the sun was up in the sky, Ash and   
Misty awoke from their slumber. They quickly got out of the bed   
that they had slept on and began to stripe the sheets. Heaven   
forbid that Nurse Joy should find the remnants of their impromptu   
lovemaking session and know that it was them. The entire bed   
making scene was a pretty funny situation, with Misty telling Ash   
how to do it and him screwing up until she finally got fed up with   
him and did it herself.  
  
Once the bed was made and any messes that they had made were   
cleaned up, they quickly dressed and left the room. They headed   
back towards their own room and snuck back inside. Grabbing up   
a fresh change of clothes, they snuck into the bathroom and locked   
the door. Deciding that it would be easier to take a quick shower   
together was pretty simple, but harder when the two of them   
couldn't keep their hands to themselves. In the end, however, they   
managed to get cleaned up nicely without too much trouble other   
than the occasional kiss or grope on certain body parts.  
  
After they finished their shower, Ash quickly dressed in   
what he was going to wear that day and watched in fascination   
as Misty went through her usual ritual of taping down her penis   
in order not to create a bulge when she slipped on her panties.   
When he asked her why she did that now since they were   
lovers, she calmly explained that she wasn't exactly ready to tell   
Brock about her little secret. However, she did promise him that   
when she did find the right time, she most certainly wouldn't hide   
herself anymore from either one of them. She also promised that   
she would definitely have more fun with Ash later on when they   
stopped again and sealed it with a kiss before putting on the rest   
of her clothing.  
  
Once they were both dressed and looking like they hadn't   
just had sex, they left the bathroom just time to see Brock   
slowly waking up. Misty calmly walked over to Ash's bed and   
picked Togepi up off of it before sitting down on her own bed in   
order to wake him up. Ash quickly and nervously walked over   
to his own bed and began to try to wake Pikachu just in time for   
Brock to fully wake up and spot the two of them.  
  
"Good morning, guys." Brock said, stretching out his tired   
muscles. "What are you two doing up so early????"  
  
"Oh. . . .nothing." Misty said in an evasive voice. "I just   
went for a walk and Ash was up, so he decided to join me. Isn't   
that right, Ash????"  
  
"Huh????" Ash said in confusion, as Pikachu jumped onto   
his shoulder and stretched out. "Oh, yeah. That's right."  
  
"What do you say we go on downstairs and get some breakfast   
for ourselves while Brock gets cleaned up????" Misty said,   
looking right at Ash so he would know that it wasn't a request.  
  
"Sure." Ash said, his stomach growling loudly at that moment.   
"No problem."  
  
Brock watched the two Pokémon trainers, as they walked out   
the door with their own Pokémon in tow. Something was   
definitely odd about those two, but he couldn't figure out what   
it was at the moment. Maybe he'd figure it out after he had a nice   
shower and a hot meal. With that in mind, Brock got out of his bed   
and headed into the bathroom, his mind still trying to puzzle out why   
Ash and Misty were acting so differently.  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Brock never did figure out what had happened between Ash   
and Misty. Ash and Misty continued to see each other in secret   
the entire time that they were traveling, making love almost   
every single night that they could get away long enough to do so.   
About the only other person to find out Misty's big secret was   
Pikachu and that was because he was wondering why his trainer   
was acting so funny all the time and followed them one night when   
they snuck away.  
  
Misty finally did tell Brock her big secret many months later   
and that was only because he had caught the two of them making   
love to each other one night at a Pokémon Center. He was   
surprised at first, but glad that Ash had found someone he could   
love. He was also glad that Misty had decided to tell him her   
secret and promised that he would keep it if she wanted him to.   
She didn't really care if he did or didn't. After all, she had a man   
who loved her and who she loved as well and they were happy   
together.  
  
Years later, Ash and Misty got married to each other in a   
small ceremony that their families, friends, and Pokémon   
attended. Mrs. Ketchum was quite surprised when she found   
out that her son was gay and that he was in love with a woman   
who had a penis, but she still loved him anyway. Misty's   
parents and sisters were just glad that she had found someone   
who would love and understand her and wasn't ashamed that   
she was different.  
  
The two of them are currently living together at the Celadon   
City Gym, after Misty's sisters got married and moved away.   
They have two adopted children who they love very much, one   
daughter who is 8 and a son who is 4. And the two of them are   
happy with each other and would never trade what has happened   
in their lives for anything in the entire world. And to think, they   
never would have come together if Ash hadn't found out Misty's   
Big Secret. . . .  
  
~~*_*~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what did you think of my first Yaoi   
Pokémon fanfic? Did you love it? Hate it? Want to drag me   
out in the street and shoot me? Let me know, okay.  
  
I'm trying to decide if I want to continue this story and make   
a sequel to it. I guess it will depend on your e-mails. If I get   
some positive ones, I'll write another one. If I get negative ones,   
I'll still write another one to spite you.  
  
Well, I guess that it for now. This is Dark Angel: Version 4.0,   
signing off. . . .  
  
Completed: November 15, 2001 


End file.
